


Stray Kids Maknae: Yang Jeongin One-Shots

by Braelyn04



Series: Maknae One-Shots (Male Kpop) [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Injured | Jeongin, M/M, Tags to be added, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braelyn04/pseuds/Braelyn04
Summary: Long or Short one-shots about Jeongin, the maknae of Stray Kids.~~Send any requests you want as long as it is not sexual/inappropriate~~





	1. Stray Kids Maknae: Yang Jeongin One-shtos

Please send any type of requests you want! But keep in mind that this book is for Yang Jeongin ONLY. If you want a request for a different maknae look for the book with their one-shots. If there is not a book about the maknae you want, or if there is a different idol you want me to write about, go ahead and comment on one of the other books.


	2. Don't Push Yourself Too Hard, Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request From Howlingblackwolf94: Jeongin pushes himself too hard and gets hurt
> 
> Jeongin spends the day in the dance studio and ends up getting hurt. Luckily, Chan was on his way to get the maknae and brings the younger boy home.

Even though Stray Kids is a new kpop group and they all have managed to keep their health in line, Jeongin, the maknae, can't seem to accept the fact that he needs a break. He has spent the whole day at the company building, from 12 A.M. to the current time 11:30 P.M., and he is visibly tired. He has black circles under his eyes, his shoulders hand low, and his smile has faded. All of his Hyungs had gone back to the dorm leaving the maknae all alone with his thoughts and the ability to push himself over the edge. Jeongin had made it through the day with a single water bottle and a granola bar that he ate around 10 A.M. Yes, the young idol did get a few text messages from his Hyungs, but none of them seemed to lead the maknae back to the dorm.

Jeongin gets pulled out of his thoughts by the familiar sound of his ringtone causing Jeongin to jump in surprise before leaping towards his phone. He quickly notices the contact name and quickly answers.

"Hello, Hyung."

"Hey, Jeongin. Where are you? You are not in the dorm. Are you with Seungmin? You better not be at the company building still", Chan says through the phone. "You're not answering me... Why are you still at the studio? You should have been home hours ago, Jeongin. Do you know how dangerous it is to overwork yourself? Aish. Stay there. I'm coming", Chan says, not allowing Jeongin to argue. 

Jeongin knows it will take the older boy around 40 minutes to get to the studio so he decides to continue to practice despite his ragged breathing and the pain in his side. He goes along with the dance watching himself carefully in the mirror, hitting each move perfectly. But two minutes into the choreography, he was doing a difficult move while feeling slightly dizzy and fell over on his ankle. Jeongin incidentally cries out grasping his ankle. The maknae bites his tears back trying not to make a sound in case there was another person near the studio he was in. But in the midst of attempts to quiet his cries, Chan came in and was quickly next to the maknae pulling him into his lap.

"Jeongin! What happened?" Chan asks, panicking.

"N-Nothing", Jeongin says between cries.

"Jeongin, something definitely happened. Please tell me. I promise I won't be mad", Chan tells the younger boy, softly running a hand through his hair trying to calm him down.

"...I-I was practicing and then I got dizzy and fell down on m-my ankle", Jeong in says, his eyes closed in pain.

"Can you move your hands for me, Jeongin?" Chan asks softly once he got Jeongin to calm down a little.

"No!" Jeongin shouts, trying to get up. "No! Please don't touch it", Jeongin says more quietly.

"Okay, Jeongin, I won't touch it... But can I at least look at it?"

"O-OKay", Jeongin says, barely above a whisper.

Jeongin hesitantly removes his hands from his ankle letting Chan look at it. Chan carefully rotates Jeongin in his lap so he could see Jeongin's injured ankle.

"Y-you said you wouldn't touch it!" Jeongin panics when Chan lightly reaches to pull his leg closer.

"I'm not, I'm not. I just need to look at it closer", Chan says, wiping the remaining tears off of Jeongin's face.  "I think you only twisted it Jeongin. We should get back home and put some ice on it. If I see you walking around I will take away your phone", Chan says strictly, pushing some of Jeongin's hair away from his face feeling the extra heat. "I think you have a fever too, Jeongie", Chan tells him.

"I-I'm just still hot from practicing", Jeongin says quickly.

"Jeongin, you should have cooled down by now. Hyung's not mad at you. Just worried about you. C'mon lets get you home", Chan says lifting the maknae into his arms. Jeongin wraps his arms around the older boy's neck and his legs around Chan's waist.

"Will the other Hyungs be mad at me?" Jeongin asks after they exited the company building.

"I don't think so, Jeongin. Maybe Chanbin will, but not a lot... You have to take better care of yourself, Jeongin. This isn't a healthy thing to do", Chan tells him.

"I thought you said you weren't mad", Jeongin says, burying his head in the crook of Chan's neck.

"I'm not, Jeongin. I'm only telling you", Chan explains.

When they are almost back to the dorms, Chan can tell how tired Jeongin is.

"Just go to sleep, Jeongie", Chan says softly, holding Jeongin in one arm and using his free one to rub his back.

By the time they reached the dorm Jeongin was fast asleep against Chan's shoulder. The older boy carefully opens the dorm door to be met with Chanbin. 

"Where was he?" Chanbin asks quietly after seeing the maknae was asleep.

"The studio... He twisted his ankle and I'm pretty sure he has a fever",  Chan tells Chanbin.

"Of course that would happen. The kid pushed himself too hard", Chanbin says, looking at him.

"I promised him we wouldn't be mad at him", Chan says as they enter the living room.

"What if we are mad at him?" Chanbin asks.

"Are you inferring that you are mad at him?" Chan asks, putting Jeongin down on the couch.

"No. It's just... Ugh. I don't know", Chanbin says panicking.

"Just go get him some food and a water. I'll be back. Try to stay quiet so we don't wake up the whole dorm", Chan says with a laugh.

"No one else is asleep. We were all too worried, after not finding Jeongin asleep", Chanbin explains.

"... Alright. Keep an eye on the maknae", Chan says with a sigh, disappearing down the hallway.

Chan quickly grabs a medium sized towel, the thermometer, pain medicine, and a fever reducer. He then quickly makes his stops by all the other members informing them that the maknae had returned to the dorms and that they needed to go to bed.

"But, Hyung. I-I... I need", Seungmin says trying to think of what to say.

"C'mon, Seungmin. You can stay with Jeongin", Chan says with a soft smile.

Seungmin quickly stands up rushing out of the room tripping over his feet.

"Careful Seungmin", Chan tells the younger boy following him to the living room.

Seungmin sits on the floor next to Jeongin and carefully looks at the maknae.

"He twisted his ankle. I'm going to go get ice for it okay. Watch Jeongie for me", Chan says, walking into the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

"Hyung I have no idea what I'm supposed to cook", Chanbin says from his pitiful position on the floor.

"Aish. Chanbin, you could have just made ramen", Chan says, laughing slightly.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Chanbin says standing up grabbing a pack of ramen.

"Don't burn it", Chan says, leaving the kitchen.

"Maknae is still sleeping, Hyung", Seungmin says, not looking away from Jeongin.

"I can tell. You know you don't have to stare at him like that... Right?" Chan asks smiling.

"I-I know", Seungmin says blushing.

"Can you put this on Jeongin's right ankle carefully?" Chan asks, handing the younger boy the ice pack wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah!" Seungmin says and lightly puts the ice pack on Jeongin's ankle.

Seungmin gives out a yawn leaning his head down on the free space on the couch.

"Go to sleep, Seungminie. Jeongin will be here in the morning", Chanbin says looking into the living room.

"W-What if he asks for me?" Seungmin asks.

"Then we will get you. Now go to sleep you stubborn child", Chanbin says, earning a wack to the back of his head from Chan with a small 'be nice'.

 

By that morning Jeongin had been fed, hydrated, and well rested, and for the rest of the day, he was babied by all his Hyungs, earning a light scolding from each of them that he knew came with their worry. By the time Jeongin was fully healed all his Hyungs had at least carried him around twice.

"Never do that to us again, Jeongin", Woojin says, seeing Jeongin walk into the kitchen after finally being allowed to walk.

"I won't... I'm sorry", Jeongin says, looking down.

"You don't have to apologize. Just promise never to do that again", Woojin tells him.

"If I promise you I won't, you and the other Hyungs have to promise me too", Jeongin says quietly.

"We promise, Jeongin", Woojin says, pulling the maknae into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Far_Away_From_Sane: anti-fans are complaining about his baby fat and saying that he's chubby and so he tries to work out and eat less to make himself lose weight but it goes as well as expected and he passes out or has a breakdown

_"Look at Jeongin... How can he still be an idol with all that fat?"_

_"Jeongin literally looks like one of those 500-pound pigs"_

_"I think they feed Jeongin too much. I mean look at him. It is so obvious that he is almost obese"_

Jeongin wasn't used to getting so much hate for the way he looked. He usually got fans shouting about how cute he was, so when he started seeing all these comments he knew something had to change. He could cut his snacks back and refuse the food his Hyungs offered to him. He could even skip breakfast and lunch. Jeongin knew he wouldn't be able to skip dinner because they always ate together, but skipping breakfast and lunch would be an easy task.

"Jeongin?" A voice asks.

"I-I'll be out in a second!" Jeongin mentally yells at himself for stuttering.

"Ok! Just hurry up! Woojin and Chan are going to buy dinner!" Hyunjin, who Jeongin finally recognizes, tells him.

"I will!"

Jeongin quickly closes his tabs on his phone before pushing it into his back pocket before washing his hands. He knew sitting on a bathroom stall floor isn't the smartest, or cleanest, place to sit, but it was the only place that he knew his Hyungs wouldn't hover him about. Jeongin quickly exits the public bathroom and makes his way back to their studio to see Chan waiting for him with his bags.

"Come on, the others went ahead", Chan says, softly ruffling Jeongin's hair.

Chan wraps an arm around Jeongin's shoulder, carefully leading the maknae towards the rest of the group. Chanin stops walking allowing Chan and Jeongin to catch up with him before sliding his arm around the maknae.

"We thought you disappeared, Jeongin", Chanbin says, continuing to walk with the older and younger boys.

Jeongin tries his best to give out a natural laugh but ends up sounding uncomfortable and nervous.

"You good?"

"Yeah... Just um... Thirsty?" Jeongin doesn't mean for it sound like a question but is glad when his Hyungs don't question it.

 

**~~Time Skip~~**

 

"What are you going to get, Jeongin?" Minho asks.

"I'm not really hungry... I think I'm just gonna get something small. Maybe the rice bowl", Jeongin tells the older boy.

"If you get hungrier you can have some of my food and there is some instant ramen at home", Minho says.

"Ok, Hyung", Jeongin answers, playing with his fingers.

 

**~~Time Skip~~**

 

Jeongin has managed to go around a week with only eating the small bowl of rice he got when his eldest Hyungs chose to buy the whole group dinner. He went to the studio with his Hyungs giving it all he got in official practice and continued that throughout the rest of the night. He would then wake up early to go to the gym and get some exercise in and rush back to the dorm and showering before sliding back into bed for five minutes. Jeongin was glad it was a busy week and that they always got home at different times, meaning that they didn't eat dinner together. Jeongin wasn't complaining at all. In fact, he was celebrating. His cheeks had finally shown some definition, his thighs were not close to touching, and his stomach had mellowed out. Except he did start to feel exhausted quicker. He couldn't practice for two hours and then play around with Seungmin without becoming winded and he found every move he did was sluggish. Jeongin knew in the back of his head that something wrong was going on, but he wanted to become more appealing to the fans, so he continued his "diet".

The rest of Stray Kids could see that Jeongin was losing weight, but they claimed that it was because of their hectic week. But when they were practicing late at night like they usually do Jeongin had finally cracked. He felt light headed and everything turned fuzzy. The world started to spin and black dots took over Jeongin's eyes sight, and before Jeongin knew it, he heard a loud thud and then the only thing he could see was black.

"Jeongin!" Jisung yells, turning towards the loud thud.

"Why are you~ Jeongin!" Felix shouts, seeing the maknae laying on the ground.

"Yah! Don't crowd him... I need to check up on him", Chan says, lightly pushing some of the members out of the way with Woojin right behind him.

Chan quickly checks over Jeongin making sure there are no scratches or bruises before hesitantly lifting the maknae's shirt. Chan gives out a gasp before dropping Jeongin's shirt back down stepping away from the maknae with a shaky breath.

"L-Let's get him home... Don't ask any questions... I'm not in the mood", Chan says, leaving no room for anyone else to speak.

 

**~~Time Skip~~**

 

Chan had carried the maknae all the way home and laid him carefully on his bed. If they hadn't seen Jeongin pass out, they would think he was sleeping. Chan had to shew the rest of the group besides Chanbin and Woojin out of the room so he could actually move to the youngest boy's bed.

"What's wrong Chan Hyung?" Chanbin asks.

"I think Jeongin hasn't been eating", Chan says, not looking away from the younger boy.

"What do you mean?" Woojin asks.

"His ribs... They show too much", Chan explains.

Woojin carefully reaches over Chan, trying not to bump the second oldest, and pulls Jeongin's shirt up. Chan looks away letting the two other boys look at the maknae's stomach.

"Jeongin", Chanbin says under his breath.

"What do we tell the others?" Chan asks tears in his eyes. "Oh, you know the maknae in our group hasn't been freaking eating. Thought we should give you guys a heads up", Chan says, his tears finally falling from his face.

"Chan... Channie... Calm down", Woojin says softly, pulling the said boy into his arms.

"Why isn't he eating?... Why didn't he tell any of us?" Chan cries into Woojin's chest.

"H-Hyung", Chanbin calls out.

"Yes, Chanbin?"

"W-What are we going to do?" Chanbin asks barely audible.

"We have to tell the others. Then we all help Jeongin get better from whatever is going on with him", Woojin tells Chanbin.

 

**~~Time Skip~~ _(So many time skips... Sorry)_**

 

"Hyungs?" Jeongin calls out with a small voice.

"Jeongin?"

"When did we get back?" Jeongin asks.

"Why don't you come into the living room with me?" Minho says, holding a hand out to the younger boy.

Jeongin lightly grabs the older boy's hand allowing him to take the lead to the living room. He pulls Jeongin to sit down next to him with Felix on his other side and Seungmin to his left by his feet.

"Am I in trouble?" Jeongin asks looking around.

"No, no. You're not in trouble, Jeongin. We just need to... Talk", Seungmin tells the younger.

"Oh... What do we need to talk about?" Jeongin asks, the mood feeling dark.

"Why haven't..." Chan starts but doesn't finish.

"Why have you not been eating Jeongin?" Felix asks, strictly but softly.

"W-what?" Jeongin asks, starting to panic.

"Jeongin, please don't lie to us. We know you haven't been eating. We're not mad. We just want to know why", Woojin explains to Jeongin, moving to crouch down in front of the younger boy.

"I..." Jeongin says, tears building in his eyes.

"You're okay. You just need to give us some type of background to build up off out, okay", Woojin says as Jeongin lowers his head.

"T-The fans don't like m-me", Jeongin says allowing Seungmin to pick him up before sitting back down with Jeongin in his lap.

"What do you mean? The fans love you", Seungmin tells Jeongin pulling the younger boy into his chest.

"They don't l-like how I look", Jeongin explains, turning to face the second youngest allowing his tears to fall.

"H-He saw them", Chan says looking down at his feet.

"J-Jeongin. Can you tell me where you found this out?" Felix asks, taking the maknae's hand to provide comfort.

"E-Everywhere", Jeongin mumbles into Seungmin's chest.

"Can you give us a little more detail?" Jisung asks.

"Like what social media did you find this out on?" Hyunjin adds.

"YouTube... T-Twitter... I saw a few on Facebook", Jeongin says, not moving from Seungmin.

"You know. None of those are true... They're just jealous because they don't get as many compliments that you get", Felix tells him.

"H-How do you know?" Jeongin questions, pitifully.

"Because I'm your Hyung, and since when was your Hyung ever wrong?" Felix asks, a small smile on his face.

"When you said it was on count 4 when it was on count 7", Jeongin says causing the rest of the members to laugh.

"Yah! That was one time, okay", Felix defends.

"I know... But still... It was funny", Jeongin says into Seungmin's shoulder.

"Do you think you can look at us now, Jeongin?" Jisung asks.

Jeongin doesn't answer, but he turns around making sure Seungmin had a firm hold on his waist.

"Can you start eating for us again?" Chan asks, looking Jeongin in the eyes.

"I-I'll try... B-But I don't know if it'll stay down", Jeongin responds.

"That's ok. We'll just start small ok", Hyunjin tells the maknae.

"O-Okay", Jeongin agrees.

 

**~~Time Skip~~**

 

It had been a few months since Jeongin had starved himself, and yes, there were days Jeongin didn't think he could handle putting food in his mouth, but his Hyungs helped him through it. He never fully regained all his natural baby fat, but he did regain a young, youthful image and went back to his old self, and his Hyungs couldn't be happier.

They didn't have much to do today and they were all just messing around. Chan had ordered chicken and Jeongin and Seungmin were having a competition on who could eat their share of chicken faster without stopping or eating any bone. All the members couldn't help but smile and laugh at the two maknaes actions, but they also were glad to see Jeongin eating without caring about how he looks. They also may or may or may not have deleted the mean comments Jeongin had read and made sure to supervise him whenever he got online. But that didn't matter. They had their maknae back. Who could look at him and NOT smile? 

"Seungmin! Jeongin! Don't eat too fast or else you might choke!" Chan warns.

"We know!" Seungmin and Jeongin answer at the same time.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Chanbin asks sitting next to Chan.

"We'll find out... For now. Let them be kids", Chan says laughing when Seungmi purposefully wipes his hands on Jeongin's face.

"Hyung!" Jeongin whines.

"Sorry, Jeongin", Seungmin says, laughing. "Love you", Seungmin says, stopping to eat to hug Jeongin.

"Love you too, Hyung", Jeongin responds before setting his chicken bone down and throwing his hands in the air. "Ha, Hyung! I win!" Jeongin says, laughing.

"You sure did, Jeongin", Seungmin says, love in his words. 

 

 

* * *

 

_Sorry, I took so long to update. I have been busy with school and I also had a short runners block. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Braelyn04_


	4. Acrophobia: Fear Of Heights/"Never Again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from: Howlingblackwolf94~ Jeongin is afraid of something but doesn't tell anyone and ends up being in a situation where what he's afraid of is involved. 
> 
> Jeongin hides his fear of heights from his members, but don't worry they find out and take care of their maknae.

All nine members of Stray Kids were scheduled to travel from South Korea to China, and finally to Japan. They had many unknown events that were to take place on their journey. All they had to hope for was that none of them would be scared during these events. Sadly that didn't happen.

At the moment Stray Kids were at an obstacle course. It involved a low-level speed run, a watercourse, a medium-level, a high-level, and an extreme-level. To make sure they didn't run into each other, they had gone in two groups. The first group was Jisung, Felix, Changbin, Minho, and Hyunjin. Group two was Jeongin, Chan, Woojin, and Seungmin. They decided that while one group goes the others would watch and cheer the others on. But by the time the first group reached the watercourse, Jeongin already felt terrified. He hadn't told any of the members of his fears of heights. Jeongin didn't think his fear was something to tell his other members. Yes, he may like being babied sometimes, but he knows for a fact that if his Hyungs find out about his fear that they would immediately find a way to make sure Jeongin wouldn't have to go up and to the obstacle course. Jeongin also wants to prove that he can withstand something that most people can't. It may get him some coolness points for once.  


"You all look like ants!" Felix shouts in English, his accent thick in his words.

"If we look like ants, you look like flies", Chan shouts back in English.

"Let's go Minho Hyung!" Seungmin shouts.

"You good, Jeongin?" Woojin asks, noticing the usually loud Maknae's silence.

"Oh, uh... What?... Yeah! I'm good", Jeongin says, his words sounding forced.

"You sure?' Woojin questions.

"Yes, Hyung", Jeongin replies.

"Well, here, drink some water. You look a bit pale", Woojin tells the younger, handing him a water bottle.

"Thanks, Hyung", Jeongin says politely. 

Jeongin takes a small sip of water before putting the cap back on and closing it. The maknae felt like he couldn't hold anything in his stomach. He also didn't want to put anything in his stomach in fear that he might puke it up when he gets past the speed run.

"You're almost there!" Woojin calls out to the first group.

"Woo!" Hyunjin calls out as he jumps off the high platform and reaches for the metal pole barely making it. The pole then follows down into a zip line bringing Hyungjin to the ground before going back up to its original position.

"Good job, Hyungjin!" Chan shouts with a smile.

"You can do it, Changbin Hyung!" Seungmin shouts.

"Yah! Don't distract me!" Changbin shouts back, teasingly.

Changbin jumps with all his might giving a loud scream and grips the bar with one hand.

"I told you that you can do it, Hyung!" Seungmin shouts as Changbin's feet reach the ground.

The rest of group one reaches the ground, and it is finally group two's turn. While Minho makes sure Jeongin's helmet is on correctly and Chan makes sure Jeongin's harness is on in the right way, Jeongin could feel his hands grow slightly clammy.

"You ready, Jeonginie?" Woojin asks with a smile.

"U-Uh... Yeah, Hyung!" Jeongin replies with fake enthusiasm.

"Ok, we're gonna send you one at a time. Please wait for the rest of the group at the platform at the end", the instructor tells them before sending Woojin off.

"Let's go Jeongin!" Jisung cheers as Jeongin's turn arrived.

"Three, Two, one... Go!" The instructor shouts and Jeongin takes off dodging the sandbags.

Jeongin couldn't tell if it was his nerves or his natural speed, but it felt like it took him 10 seconds to get through the sandbags while it took the rest of the members at least 20. Jeongin quickly starts jumping onto each small platform hoping he wouldn't get his shoes muddy.

"You can do it, Jeongin!" Felix shouts to Jeongin, managing to mess his Korean up causing everyone to giggle a little while Chan corrected him.

Jeongin makes it through the low-level and feels his nerves get high once he sees the ladder he will have to climb to get to the next level.

"Let's do this guys!" Chan says holding a fist up.

"Hwaiting!" They all shout, Jeongin's sounding weak.

They all start to try to dodge the sprays of the water coming from small holes in whatever material they used. Jeongin could focus enough to care about the details. All he cared about was getting the obstacle course over with.

They all then had to run through a small pool of water that was see through so you could see the ground. Luckily, Jeongin got distracted by Seungmin falling pulling Woojin down with him.

When Jeongin turned back to see if the instructor or any of the obstacle works were near he realized that there were none. What would happen if they managed to fall? How could they leave? Jeongin starts to silently panic but came back to Earth when Chan grabbed his hand and lightly pulls him along.

"Be careful, Jeongin! We wouldn't want you to get hurt", Chan says. His words did not help Jeongin's fear in any way.

They finally pass the watercourse and are halfway through the medium-level when Jeongin could practically feel his hands shaking. He managed to keep it under control by either holding onto his harness or squeezing his hands into his pockets under the harness, but as time passes it became visible. He was the last to reach the high-level part of the course and Woojin grabs his hand to make sure the maknae wouldn't fall behind again.

"You're almost there guys! You can do it!" Minho shouts from the ground.

Jeongin hesitates when he sees the swinging bridge. When he was younger he couldn't even go across the low hanging one at the playground. He used to get teased for it all the time by the older kids, but his blood-related Hyung always made sure to comfort Jeongin when they got home. Jeongin only takes his first step when he hears the cheering of his Hyungs all around him and he quickly bites his tongue and rushes across the bridge trying to ignore the bile in the back of his throat.

They finally reach the extreme-level and Jeongin is ready to call the quits. But he's made it this far, and he didn't want to be seen as a baby in front of his Hyungs and on T.V. so instead, he forced his hands to keep still and making it to the end of the course. Luckily, Chan and Woojin caught onto Jeongin's actions near the end of the extreme-level.

"Jeongin? Are you okay?" Chan says seriously.

"Y-Yeah, Hyung... Why wouldn't I-I be?" Jeongin lies.

"Jeongin, We're being serious. If you don't want to do this, just say so", Woojin tells the younger.

"I-I know", Jeongin answers.

"Aigoo, your hands are shaking", Chan says quietly, taking Jeongin's hands into his.

"I-It's fine", Jeongin responds.

"Jeongin, please. If you're scared we won't be mad. Changbin was scared, and he made sure to let us know so someone would go through the courses with him. So if you're scared it is okay", Woojin tells the younger noticing Seungmin finally making it across the swinging platforms. Jeongin quickly thinks about if he should finish the course by himself telling his Hyungs that he was okay which is basically lying, or if he should tell the truth and have his Hyungs protect him. They didn't make fun of Changbin being afraid, so why would they make fun of him?

"I-I'm really scared... L-Like I-I feel like I-I'm gonna d-die", Jeogin says truthfully.

"Omo... You're okay, you're okay. Hyung's right here", Chan says, signaling Woojin to follow Seungmin while pulling Jeongin into a hug.

Chan could feel Jeongin shaking and his pulse beating rapidly against his ribcage. Chan was surprised Jeongin made it this far without any of them noticing the maknae's shaking figure. Chan shortly feels his shirt starting to get wet.

"Shh, you're okay. You don't have to cry, Hyung won't let you get hurt, okay", Chan tells him.

"I... I don't... D-don't wanna die", Jeongin cries into Chan's shirt.

"You won't die, Jeongin... Deep breaths, C'mon, follow Hyung... In...Out... Out, Jeongin", Chan says, but no matter how hard Jeongin tried to breathe out, he could only breathe in.

"H-Hyung. I-I can't b-breathe", Jeongin says panicking.

"C'mon, Jeongin... In... Out", Chan says making his breathing exaggerated. "There you go", Chan praises as he feels Jeongin finally breathe out.

Chan silently is thanking Woojin for not rushing through the second to last obstacle giving him time to calm Jeogin down.

"Do you want to go down the zip line with Hyung?" Chan quietly asks Jeongin.

"Yes, please... But how will we both do it", Jeongin answers, gripping Chan's shirt tighter.

"We'll figure it out. How about you go next. Woojin is waiting for you", Chan says, nodding his head towards Woojin who is waiting with his arms open for Jeongin.

"B-But what if I-I fall", Jeongin asks.

"Then your harness will catch you, and Hyung will come and help you across, but for now why don't you try and reach it to Woojin?" Chan suggests.

"O-Ok", Jeongin stutters.

"Hwaiting, Jeongin", Chan says leading the younger to the edge of the platform holding his hand until Jeongin jumps to the first swinging platform.

"A-Ah... Hyung i-it keeps moving", Jeongin says quietly.

"You're okay. Just imagine that it is Seungmin swinging you around", Chantells him.

"O-Okay."

When Jeongin finally reaches Woojin, he practically jumps into the older boy's awaiting arms his breath uneven and his hands shaking more than ever. He finally notices how the rest of the members had stopped cheering and were looking up concerned. Jeongin also takes note of Chan rushing to get through the obstacle course in order to get back to Jeongin.

"See. I told you that you wouldn't fall", Chan says as Woojin lightly leads Jeongin into Chan's arms. If it weren't for Chan tight hold Jeongin's knees would have collapsed in on himself due to how much they were shaking.

"They hate me... They all hate me", Jeongin says into Chan's chest.

"Who hates you?" Chan asks.

"Hyungs... T-They all hate me", Jeongin responds.

"What makes you think that?"

"T-They stopped cheering... T-They don't care about me anymore", Jeongin answers.

Chan then realizes that the cheering helped keep Jeongin distracted so he quickly signals for them to all start cheering again.

"You can do it, Jeongin!" Minho shouts noticing Chan's signal. The rest of the group quickly starts to cheer again catching up with Minho.

"See, they don't hate you. They were just taking a break so they wouldn't hurt their throats", Chan quickly makes up.

"R-Really?" Jeongin asks.

"Absolutely. You can ask them if you want", Chan tells him. "Now, are you ready to go down?" Chan asks.

"Yes", Jeongin says quietly.

"Ok... Um... Let's see... Uh..." Chan says trying to find out how he and Jeongin can both go down together.

"On your chest!" Woojin shouts from the ground.

"Here... Jump up", Chan signals bowing his head as thanks to Woojin.

Jeongin quickly jumps up wrapping his legs and arms around Chan's front.

"It's gonna be a little shaking for a few seconds, but I promise that you will not fall", Chan tells Jeongin walking up to the platform holding onto Jeongin with both arms.

Chan stands on the edge of the platform as it shakes a little.

"A-Ah", Jeongin panics a little.

"You're okay, Hyung has you", Chan tells him. "I'm going to jump on three... Can you count with me?" Chan asks.

"One... Two... Three", Jeongin counts weakly and Chan jump letting go of Jeongin causing the younger to tighten his grip on the older.

"We're almost down. You're okay, you're okay. Hyung won't let you fall", Chan tells the younger.

Chan silently cheers when he feels his feet reach the ground and he lets go of the bar wrapping his arms around Jeongin's shaking figure.

"Never again-Never again", Jeongin keeps saying quietly over and over again.

"Yes, Jeongin. Never again."

"Hyung?" Changbin asks quietly.

"One second, Changbin", Chan responds.

Woojin quickly walks over to Chan and Jeongin taking the maknae into his own arms as Jeongin still whispers 'never again'.

"Jeongin has acrophobia", Chan reveals.

"What's acrophobia?" Felix asks, his pronunciation incorrect. 

"Acrophobia... Uh... It's when you have a fear of heights", Chan quickly explains in English before explaining in Korean.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Hyunjin asks.

"I'm not fully sure, but I think it has to do with him not wanting us to look down at him", Chan tells them.

"That's ridiculous. Even I told you guys that I was scared", Changbin says.

"I don't know what he was thinking, but he did admit after taking in consideration that you told us you were scared", Chan says.

"Really?" Changbin asks.

"Yeah. So, I'm proud of you for being a good example for our maknae. Now let's go. I don't think Jeongin wants to be here any longer", Chan says.

"What about filming?" Minho asks.

"Let's reschedule for a different event. I don't want this to be aired. It'll only make Jeongin stressed", Chan says.

"Ok", Minho says following Chan towards the maknae.

"Never again-Never again", Jeongin keep repeating.

"Yes, Maknae. Never again. You don't have to do that ever again", Woojin quietly reassures the maknae as the others walk over.

"Are you hungry, Jeongin?" Chan asks standing behind Woojin to see the maknae's face.

"Never again", Jeongin only repeats.

"Jeongin... I need you to focus on Hyung, okay... Jeongin... Jeonginnie... There you go. Are you hungry?" Chan asks once he got the maknae's attention.

"Y-yes", Jeongin responds.

"Then let's go eat", Chan says with a soft smile and ruffles Jeongin's hair.

Woojin carries Jeongin into the car allowing Jeongin to crawl into Felix's lap once the older boy sat down.

"Jeongin, can you listen to me for a little bit?" Chan asks as he slides into the driver's seat.

"He nodded", Felix says.

"I know we already had a small talk about this, but everyone needs to hear this, not just you, Jeonginnie", Chan says as he starts to drive away from the obstacle course."We all need to have trust in each other. No matter what it is. I want you all to promise me that if there is the smallest problem that you will tell someone, okay", Chan says earning many okays.

"Jeongin says okay, Hyung", Felix says after the maknae barley got his answer out.

"Thank you, Felix", Chan says.

Chan then drives them onto the main road remembering that they are three hours away from the nearest city.

"Jeongin?... Jeonginnie... Yah! Jeongin, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you", Chan scolds.

"He fell asleep", Woojin reveals.

"Oh... Well. It's going to be ruffly a three-hour drive so, please behave... And if any of you wake him up you will be wishing you were dead", Chan threatens half-heartedly.

After that, the members made sure to voice their problems, and yes, they still did have times when a member would speak up, but it was easily taken care of. And for the long car ride, let's just say that none of the members saw their grave.

 

 


End file.
